


Man Like Me

by abnormalphangirl



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormalphangirl/pseuds/abnormalphangirl
Summary: Being pushed towards any sort of job, Gerard Way is forced to do something he never thought he could do.Become a porn star.A confrontation with his family pushes him into any open arms that will comfort him in any way. Right into Frank Iero, a punk with nothing better to do on a Friday night than to do drugs and drink til his heart is about to explode.One night stand and a drunken mistake is all that was until the next day, they are reunited. This time, for work.





	1. Family Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Wattpad account 'thnksfrdnhwll' so if you see it on there too, I didn't steal it as my own idea. It is mine. Just an edited version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gets dragged to a stupid family dinner where Mikey finds out what he does for a living.

Gerard listened to the voices surrounding him at the wood dining table as he used the fork in his hand to move the pile of mashed potatoes around the otherwise empty plate. His family had roped him into a family dinner with all his aunts and uncles along with his parents and brother, Mikey. Across the table, Mikey sat with the same blank expression on his face, his posture had fallen as he slumped in the chair, stabbing his fork repeatedly into a single kernel of corn. 

The Way brothers were only three years apart yet couldn't be any more different. Where younger brother Mikey decided to go to college right after high school, Gerard made the decision to skip over that and use a very different way to get a job. He used what he knew he had to his advantage if he were to get a job making anywhere near enough money to support his smoking and drinking habits. Mikey went the safe path with crushing success and Gerard went the dangerous path with an equal amount of success.

"So, sweetie, I've been meaning to ask. How's the job search." His mother asked, looking down the table at the twenty-three-year-old. Now, all the attention was on him, eyes latched onto him like prey and if he made one wrong move then he was done for. Gerard swallowed the lump that had accumulated in his throat and set the fork down, reaching instead for the napkin next to his plate, dabbing his mouth with it to buy time to think of an appropriate response.

"I'm still coming up empty handed, mom," Gerard said simply, sipping the ice tea from his crystal glass that his mother insisted on bringing out of storage for such a joyous occasion. Donna Way rarely every had her two boys together in the same place ever since Mikey started college he is always busy, and with Gerard living in New York, the traffic between the towns made the 30-minute drive more like an hour. 

Gerard continued his gaze down the table, watching as his brother stared down in his lap at the phone that was illuminating his dark shirt slightly. His brother had always been secretive, especially when it came to his sexuality, but Gerard was the only person he let in on his dirty little secrets. Like that in Freshman year, he got his first boyfriend and serious relationship with a guy named Chris, which only ended in Junior year due to Mikey's crippling fear that his parents would find out. He had his first kiss Freshman year as well which ended in Mikey also receiving his first handjob in the school bathroom stall. But, after Chris' departure in his life, Mikey began to be more withdrawn with his sharing of his social life, even with Gerard. In Gerard's mind, maybe he was ready now to begin sharing again. 

Politely, Gerard excused himself from the table for a smoke, his feet immediately wanting to take him to the hollow tree in the back of their small backyard that he and Mikey used as a private hideaway when they were both pissed off at their parents. Gerard took to the backyard, searching for the memories that were set in that yard. The yard had changed a lot since Gerard had last been there, two and a half years ago. The fence was torn down and replaced with cleaner looking and artificially colored wood slats, there was a huge firepit build in the middle of the yard, patio furniture all around just so that guests would have comfortable seating no matter their location in the yard.

Mikey appeared next to him and stared into the yard with him in silence, the brothers' eyes both looking at the same place as Mikey pocketed his phone. 

"They cut it down about a year ago. I tried to tell them not to but they said they had already hired someone to do it and it was too late." Mikey explained, looking at his brother's pale expression. "I say that was bullshit, they just didn't think that the tree fits into the look of their HGTV dream backyard and patio," he mocked his mother's words that Gerard heard uttered at the dinner table. 

Gerard dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pack of Newports with a small chuckle, taking one out and carefully placing it between his lips as he held the pack out to Mikey. Mikey pushed his hand back and shoved his hands in the pockets of his oversized sweatshirt, obvious to Gerard that it was baggy with the purpose of hiding his thin figure that showed how little nutrients he was getting. 

"You got a boyfriend?" Gerard asked, lighting the cigarette with ease, blowing a small amount of smoke out away from Mikey. 

"You got a job?"

"Yep. Now, answer my question." Gerard retorted, holding the cigarette away from him as he flicked the ash from the tip of it. Mikey let out a sigh almost resembling a sigh of relief as the guilt of holding in such a large secret was erased. 

"His name is Pete. We go to school together. He's in a band." Mikey summarized, looking at Gerard. "Now spill. Where are you working?"

"A little all over the place. I mostly work from home." Gerard said with a small grin on his face as he took another drag of the cigarette, repeating the process of exhaling the smoke away. 

"Bullshit. I won't tell mom if it's that bad," he paused, looking at his shorter brother. "Shit, please tell me you aren't a hooker?"

Gerard scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Do hookers work from home, fuckface? I'm not a hooker. It is pretty bad though, I guess."

"Come on bro, tell me. I told you about Pete, I deserve something in return."

"Fine. I'll tell you. But no one gets to know unless they already do." Gerard sighed, tossing his now depleted Newport to the ground, smashing it into the wet dirt with his shoe. Mikey turned to his brother with a look of suspicion. 

"What the hell do you do?"

Gerard rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the door, making sure no one was watching, "About three months ago I was contacted by a company saying that I could be in a few of their videos. Well, I didn't know exactly what I was signing up for so I decided t--"

"Don't you fucking tell me that you were roped into being a porn star." Mikey furrowed his brows at him and grabbed his brother's arm. Gerard looked down, his face having a look of shame that showed his immediate guilt. 

"You fucking did! And you're still doing it? Oh god. Are you a moron, Gerard?" Mikey screeched, shaking Gerard around like a ragdoll. 

"It pays! I'm not a fucking genius like you. I need to money and apparently, I'm pretty fucking good at it, so calm down." Gerard pushed Mikey back, tucking the hair behind his ear. His previously red hair now faded into a pink and just above his shoulder. He had been taking a lot of showers after work, attempting to wash away the bad feelings of the men that he had dealt with earlier in the day so that faded his hair and now, he didn't have time to re-dye it with his crazy workload because, for some reason, he was very popular. In the past three months, he had booked about three gigs a week and his ratings were through the roof. He went from working with low levels to now working with the big shots. 

"You're gonna get hurt, Gerard. I'm worried that you don't know what this could lead to. Someone could give you an STD, they could like be too rough, what if they hit you?" Mikey sputtered out, his hand gripping his hair. 

"They are tested, Mikey. And they always use protection." Gerard spoke with an angry tone as his volume rose. 

"What are you talking about, Gerard?" His mother's voice filled his mind as he squeezed his eyes closed in embarrassment. Mikey patted Gerard's back and left his side, returning back into the house. 

"Mom..."

"What the hell were you talking about? Use protection? Are you a prostitute?"

"Mom, I'm not. It's not a big deal."

"Then, what else could you be doing?"

"You don't need to know. I'm making money and I'm happy, okay."

"If you are in danger, you need to tell me." 

"Mom! I'm not in danger. Just butt out of my life and leave me alone!" Gerard yelled, shoving past his mother and into the house. Ignoring what his brother was saying for him to stay, Gerard grabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack next to the front door and left without saying another word to the family he had left behind two and a half years prior. 


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finds out that after a trashy family dinner, all he needs is a drink, a friend, and a one night stand.

The streets of Jersey City were not safe ones at night, that was no secret. But Gerard needed to stop. Once he hit the road in his 1963 Corvette Stingray, he was over washed with a string of previously hidden emotions. But the final nail in the coffin was a single text message from Mikey about fifteen minutes after he left his parents house.

**_She knows._ **

Gerard was in the middle of Jersey City when he received the text, leading him to nearly crash the car as he pulled off into the parking lot of the nearest bar. He entered the building, looking around to examine the crowd he was going to be hanging out with for the night until he could get to his apartment for recovery and get to work. Everyone was drunk, acting as if they had begun drinking six hours prior; couples sloppily caught in lip-locks in each corner of the room, many others flirting and touching each other just to feel their touch, men sobbing into their drinks about how their wives and their mistresses ran into each other. Gerard brushed his hair back and sat at the bar near the end, immediately sensing a pair of eyes staring across the room at him. He turned his head, grinning slightly when he noticed a man sitting at a table with a woman, looking like he was on a terrible date with his hair long and covering his face with shadow. 

Gerard ushered the bartender over, a short and lean man with his hair styled up into a stereotypically gay fashion with an obviously large amount of gel and hairspray holding it up. A scarf was wrapped around his neck, clearly as a fashion statement.

"Hey, can I get a vodka on the rocks?" Gerard asked politely, knowing from his day and a half of working as a bartender that if you are rude, you don't get served.

"Sure. I'll be right back with that hun," he flashed a smile before heading off in the other direction, waving off other men as he prepared the drink. Soon, he returned to Gerard's side with a vodka on the rocks and an ice tea. Gerard rose his brows in confusion as he took his drink and watched the man sit on the bar stool he had inside the bar.

"You look lonely. But not like you should be lonely." The bartender answered his silent question. "Those sad sacks are here every day and I've never seen you before. I'm Ryan. I own and run the bar."

"Gerard. You run the place?"

"Yep. All by myself." Ryan beamed, sipping on his iced tea. "Well, my boyfriend sometimes helps out. It's his nickname on the sign. He bought it for me." Ryan gestured to the sign that sat above the bar that read  _Beebo's Pub._

_"_ That's sweet," Gerard mumbled, sipping on his drink while his nail absentmindedly picking at the glass and scratched marks into the cup.

"You okay there, man?" Ryan asked, shifting around in his seat.

"Work shit."

"What kind of work stuff? Someone get promoted over you? Get a pay cut?"

"My mom found out that I'm a porn star," Gerard mumbled, looking down.

"Holy shit, dude." Ryan laughed and set down his drink. "I need to know the rest of the story,"

Gerard rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That is the full story. I took the job out of high school because I needed cash like bad, and then I just gained in popularity and now I'm kinda like a big shot or something. And I didn't want my mom to know because she is a worrier but she interrogated my brother and got it out of him."

"Well, hun, if there is one thing I know from opening this bar is that whatever gives you cash, you do." Ryan sympathized, patting him on the arm.

"Thanks," he huffed, his eyes finding their way back to the man in the hoodie. "What do you know about him?" Gerard asked, gesturing his head towards the shadowy figure. Ryan looked over and grinned, a small laugh leaving his mouth.

"It's Iero. He's a handful. Looks like he's on yet another date." Ryan sipped on his tea again, grinning at Gerard with a mischievous look. "You wanna get with him? Bet I could set you up with something. Just wait here."

Gerard watched as his new acquaintance sauntered off towards the other side of the bar, quickly concocting a drink that had a tint of blue to it before climbing through the crowd with it and setting it in front of Iero, whispering something in his ear, then leaving with a smirk. Gerard locked eyes with Ryan as he came back over to his stool and ice tea.

"You got yourself a nice night."

"What was that?"

"A system we have set up. He's my oldest customer, been here from the start. Blue means it came from a guy, then I told him about you."

"Wh-- Shit! I was just-- I didn't think you wou--"

"Just calm down Gerard. You'll have a nice time, then you can keep going to wherever you came from. Never have to see him again. Just go fuck or whatever." Ryan rolled his eyes and walked through a set of doors leading to the back room, leaving him with a decision and the thought of what he said.

"Hey, I'm Frank," he heard to his side, turning to face the man sliding into the seat next to him. Gerard cleared his throat awkwardly and downed the remainder of his drink.

"Gerard. Pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm hoping I can make it a lot more pleasurable." he winked as he grinned goofily. Gerard laughed and smiled, his body loosening up as he grew more relaxed.

"Well, I'm hoping too but who knows, you could be the first person I've been with that just outright sucks at sex."

"I can guarantee that I don't suck."

"And how will you ever do that?"

"Come with me. I can show you." Frank smirked and placed his hand suggestively on Gerard's thigh, slowly inching his hand closer and closer to his dick as he leaned towards him to softly press his lips against the sensitive skin just below his ear.

Gerard's breathing hitched as he closed his eyes from the pleasure. Every time he had managed to get someone outside of work to fuck him, it felt 100 times better than anything ever done in the studio. And he let them know that with his loud moans and scratch marks all down his dominator's back.

He could feel the constricting fabric of his jeans tighten further as Frank laid his hand gently over Gerard's already growing bulge.

" _Fuck--_ " Gerard muttered as he opened his eyes, glancing over at Frank who held the world's largest shit-eating grin on his face. "Let's go. You got a place I'm guessing?" he asked, rushing to pay for his drink and grab his jacket from the stool next to him.

"Just a small cab ride away." Frank grinned and stood eagerly, glancing to the door that opened behind the bar, Ryan returning to his post. Gerard and Ryan made soft eye contact as Frank dragged him out of the bar hungrily, mouthing a soft  _thank you_ as he exited the bar.


End file.
